<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Let’s Celebrate by merryghoul</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27035476">Let’s Celebrate</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/merryghoul/pseuds/merryghoul'>merryghoul</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Tarot card drabble cycle table for femslashficlets: general claim [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>World Wrestling Entertainment</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Community: wrestlingkink, Drabble, F/F, Foreplay, Texts From Last Night</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 18:06:48</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>100</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27035476</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/merryghoul/pseuds/merryghoul</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Bayley and Sasha discuss another celebration.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Sasha Banks/Bayley | Davina Rose</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Tarot card drabble cycle table for femslashficlets: general claim [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1969414</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>femslashficlets: tarot prompt challenge</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Let’s Celebrate</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written before Bayley and Sasha broke up in canon.</p><p>Prompts: wrestlingkink: WWE - any/any - <a href="https://wrestlingkink.dreamwidth.org/279.html?thread=648471#cmt648471">these texts:</a> Well I want to be mistreated and called a slut and finger banged/But I guess hugs would be nice/I am continuing the using Texts From Last Night for prompts. Any pairings. What is the story that goes with this?<br/>femslashficlets: The High Priestess</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“How are we going to celebrate tonight?” Sasha slid her fingers through Bayley’s hair. A devilish smirk formed on Sasha’s face.</p><p>“Well, I want to be mistreated and called a slut and finger banged.”</p><p>Sasha squinted at Bayley. Mistreatment? Being called a “slut?” Wanting to be fingered? Was Bayley asking to top from the bottom tonight?</p><p>“But I guess hugs would be nice.” Which was something Hugger Bayley would say in the past. This Bayley only hugged Sasha now.</p><p>Sasha shook her head. “That’s it?”</p><p>“Hugs would be nice for a start.” Bayley returned the devilish smirk Sasha gave her.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>